


Figuring it Out

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Making friends with Fred was easy. Sam struggles with everything else.
Relationships: Fred Patini/Sam
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Figuring it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Set during and after the show.

“I'll let you call me Fred!”

Sam wasn't sure why Lulu's drunken parting shot rattled him so much. Surely she didn't think-- couldn't think-- he fancied Fred? Sure, Sam flirted with and insulted and kept touching Fred, but that was normal best-mates stuff. Just like wanting Fred's attention all to himself. Everyone felt that way about their mates. Look at Anthony and Lulu.

Ok. Maybe not the best example there-- those two definitely wanted to bang. Like Sam and his friend Kevin, then, back in Year 11. They'd been inseparable, up until Sam had got himself a girlfriend and Kevin was in a strop all the time. It was pretty funny, actually; Sam used to like to watch Kevin while he grabbed Gemma's arse or when he kissed her, just to see the faces Kevin made. Then Kevin had got himself a girlfriend and it hadn't been quite so funny.

So, yeah, it was completely normal, and not at all gay, to be put out now Fred had his wanker of a boyfriend stealing all his attention, and it was completely ridiculous of Lulu to say something like that. 

Sam definitely had sex with Lulu because he fancied her and she was up for it. It had nothing to do with Fred covered in paint, laughing and shirtless, or the fact Sam had somehow wound up with a semi after his scuffle with Will in the bathroom.

Will was a bastard and a half, messing with Sam like that. Sam had just been trying to look out for Fred, make sure Will wasn't lying to him, and then he'd just been having a bit of a laugh, and suddenly Will was throwing out all these accusations. Like he knew Sam. Messing with someone's head like that really wasn't on.

Neither was cornering them in the shower all wet and practically naked.

Sam pressed himself against the far wall as Will talked some utter shit about Sam being into him, and tried to ignore how his heart was racing and his cock was doing its best to prove Will right. The kiss wasn't half bad, and Sam admitted that maybe Fred was onto something with the whole gay thing, and shit. Fred. Fred's stupid boyfriend was kissing Sam, and this was perfect. It was exactly the sort of thing to get Fred to dump Will and go back to being Sam's best mate.

It didn't quite work out like that. Fred was mad at Sam for some reason, which was totally stupid, because it was all Will's fault anyway.

It's barely a kiss, really, just a touch of his mouth to Fred's, but it left Sam giddy. And Fred opened his pretty eyes and called Sam a prince and it was embarrassing how happy that made Sam. He could feel panic rising at what this meant, but managed to squash it back down. He'd have a proper panic later, when Fred wasn't there to say anything about him being a drama queen. For now, he'd stay here next to Fred.

“I don't really know how to do this,” Sam admitted.

Fred looked up from his phone.

“Do what?”

“This,” Sam said, gesturing between them. “I've never been gay before.”

Fred snorted.

“You were doing a fair job before,” he replied, the cheeky arse. Sam gasped, injured, and put a hand to his chest.

“Ok, wow.”

Fred rolled his eyes and put his phone down.

“Relax,” he said, putting a hand on Sam's arm. Sam couldn't help but smile at that. Fred smiled back. “We'll figure it out.”

“And what about...” Sam squirmed, feeling awkward in a way he hadn't done in years. “Sex?”

Fred's eyes widened, and this time his smile was slower, more knowing.

“We'll figure that out, too,” he replied, and the way he said it sent a thrill through Sam.

Sam wasn't quite sure what to do. It didn't feel right, calling Fred all his usual nicknames. None of his girlfriends had liked being called things like “Sugar Tits,” and that was a compliment. Calling his boyfriend (and really, why did they even have to label things like this? Except Fred had called Sam his boyfriend and smiled and Sam's chest had gotten tight and warm and he'd nearly cried, so maybe boyfriend wasn't that bad) “Smelly Wanker” almost definitely wasn't allowed.

“Here you go, Cuddle Bean,” he said, handing Fred a mug of tea. Fred started, spilling some down his front. “Careful there, Sugarlump.”

“Are you...what are you doing?” Fred asked.

“I just brought you tea,” replied Sam. They looked at each other, both confused.

“No,” Fred shook his head. “You were being weird.”

“I was being nice.”

“Yeah.” Fred smiled fondly at Sam. “You don't need cute pet names, you know. They sound weird coming from you.” He paused. “I like babe, though.”

Sam groaned and collapsed in a chair.

“I keep fucking this up,” he complained.

“Only because you keep overthinking things,” said Fred. “I fancied you from the start; you don't have to change as much as you think.”

“Right. Right,” Sam repeated, sounding brighter. “I'm fantastic. Basically perfect, really.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” said Fred, laughing.

Sam beamed at him and got out of his chair. He took Fred's face in his hands and placed a smacking kiss on Fred's forehead.

“Don't worry, babe,” Sam said. “I promise I'll never change from the charming bastard I was the day we met.”

“Oh my God.”

They figured things out. 

Fred, it turned out, snored like a demon half the time, and was a blanket hog besides. Sam continued to work himself up over little problems while ignoring the larger ones until he couldn't ignore them anymore. Neither of them was as good at budgeting as they thought they were. It wasn't perfect.

But there were smoothie days, and wild nights out, and quiet nights in. Holding hands under the table at dinner with friends. Wild makeout sessions resulting in broken lamps. It wasn't perfect, but it was good.

They figured things out.


End file.
